


Deja Vu

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Picture Prompt Double Drabble ChallengeEzra makes a spectacle of himself ... again.





	Deja Vu

 

"I resent that heinous accusation, gentlemen, and I assure you there will be no provision for late-comers when this golden investment opportunity actualizes the rewards which you have so injudiciously elected to spurn."   

 

With a final glare at the backs of his rapidly retreating prey, Ezra ducked his head and allowed a long sigh. 

 

“Fish not bitin’, Ez?”

 

The softly rasped question announced Vin’s arrival.

 

“An astute assessment of the situation, Mr Tanner, although hardly surprising given that I appear to be surrounded by unappreciative _fish_ with not a whit of business acumen,” Ezra glanced at his companion, “Present company excepted, of course.”  

 

“Buy ya a drink?”  Vin offered, with a nod toward the saloon.

 

Not for the first time, Standish found himself smiling at the laconic Texan's sense of perspective. 

 

“I believe that would go a long way toward relieving my despondency."

 

Tucking his portfolio under his arm, Ezra turned on his heel... and blanched at the realization that his tirade had been delivered in the middle of the street and he was, once again, the object of fascination for several of the townsfolk.

 

“Least you kept your clothes on this time,” Vin smirked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

~~~


End file.
